The volume of data to be dealt with in the society is rapidly increasing recently because of the broad use of the Internet, the reduction in price of information processing devices, and the broad use of information terminal devices, such as mobile phones. Various companies therefore perform information management using data centers. Various types of information are accumulated in data centers and the use of a variety of information stored in the data centers provides information useful to improve the business operations and useful for stable operations in various companies and information useful for businesses. To provide the above-described services, it is preferable that data be collected from systems with respect to various kinds of businesses and a large number of customers.
As described above, when information accumulated in the data centers is acquired, information that is not preferably provided to the outside for security reasons may be contained. To realize the above-described services, it is desirable that security be ensured and information on customers accumulated in the data centers be acquired.
As a method of strengthening the security, there is a managing method according to access authority to, for example, manage connection to a network or an information processing apparatus with respect to each user or an information processing apparatus or put a limitation on referring to to or updating the files in the information processing apparatus with respect to each user.
When information of the data centers is collected, operations to manually secrete specific information is complicated and it is also difficult to ensure operations without leakage. Furthermore, because the system consists of a large number of devices, it takes an enormous amount of time to manually perform the process of collecting needed information from the devices, keeping consistency of the collected information, and secreting the information, which requires a considerable amount of energy.
Collecting customer information that is converted according to an application programming interface (API) for conversion to protect secrecy can be assumed here. To provide data while ensuring security, there is a conventional technology in which a statistical analysis on the medical conditions of the patients is performed according to data for analyzing the medical conditions of patients accumulated in a server, a secreting process is performed on the result of analysis, and the secreted result of analysis is transmitted to a terminal device, and the result of the analysis is provided by and checked on the terminal device.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-173376
When customer information is collected from the various data centers and if APIs different from one another are used at various data centers, respectively, there is a risk that collected information cause a mismatch. Particularly when data centers are set in various countries, different APIs would be highly likely to be used due to the different in language. Sets of information accumulated in the respective data centers are relevant to one another and therefore secreting information according to each server or center makes it difficult to grasp the relevance among the sets of information.